When two worlds collide percy jackson harry potter
by IamSilenadaughterofAphrodite
Summary: A new girl arrives at camp and strange things start happening thing that have never happened before things that she can't explain and then she gets the letter.
1. Info

Info

Name: Selene αστραπή Sevilla

Age: 10 almost 11

Looks: straight dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and light skin (look at picture)

Family: Mom Angelene Sevilla Dad Zues (doesn't know it yet)

Friends: Emily Underwood (Grovers sister)

Enemies: All bullies

Crush: Percy Jackson

Species: Demigod Witch (doesn't know it)

Bio:

Hi I'm Selene αστραπή Sevilla, my middle name means lightning in greek. My dad abandoned me and my mom when I was only two months old, my mom said he wanted to stay but couldn't. I'm ADHD and dyslexic. Ever since I was little I loved to fly. I go to a school for trubled(sp?) kids in New York called Yancy Academy and I have a kinda crush on this really cute kid named Percy Jackson but he doesn't even know I exist:(. Wait why the heck am I telling you this? Well GTG catch you later.

Chapter 1

Selene's POV


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Selene's pov.

An/ this is my first fanfiction so please comment! (This is Selene's Bff/protector Isabella!)

It was a week till the school year ended and I was excited because I had almost made it through an intire(sp) school year without being expelled! I squelled in delight and my roommate Nancy Bobofit glared at me and I glared back I mean seriously I know it's a weekend and all but still it was like 8:00 in the morning and we left for the Metrepolitian Museum of art to look at Greek and Roman stuff at like 10:00. Most Yancy field trips are torture but I had hope for this one cause Mr. Brunner was leading it!

Finally Nancy got up and we got ready to go. I changed into this minus the jacket and we left.

I know it's short and bad but it seemed a good place to stop and it's only the first chapter!

Comment and read on please!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 pic of Selene!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Harry Potter Percy Jackson or the characters in it all credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan the two most amazing authors in the world!

Percy's pov

We bordered the bus to the museum and I sat down on the first seat available witch happened to be next to this girl man she was pretty.

Selene's pov

I heard someone sit next to me... defenitly a guy thinking it was one of those annoying boys who have a crush on I turned around ready to slap whoever it was and found... Percy as I looked at my crush I lowered my hand "who what I do?" he asked he was sooo hot "oh sorry" I mumbled "thought you were some one else." "Who?" he asked curiously. "Oh just one of those annoying boys who like me." I answered mentally slapping my self why the hell did I just tell him that? "Oh" he said looking away.

Percy's pov

"Oh" I said looking away I felt bad for her I didn't know why though I mean I just met her...

Harry's pov

I was visiting the states with Aunt Petunia Uncle Vernon and Dudley and to day we were going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and I was hopping to see Selene I had met her one year when we were picking Dudley up from summer camp and we had been instant friends.

As we arrived I saw a school bus pulling up and as kids started spilling off and then I saw her. "Selene! Selene!" I yelled

Selene's pov

"Selene! Selene!" I heard some one yell I turned around and saw Harry and his..._Family _if you could even call them that. "Harry!" I ran over and hugged him. "Miss Sevilla please come on" Mr. Brunner called "Sorry Harry gotta go see ya later!" As I ran over to him I started singing Stronger by Kelly Clarckson.

Stronger

You know the bed feels warmer,  
Sleeping here alone,  
You know I dream in color,  
And do the things I want.  
You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone.  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong.  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me myself and i  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
You heard that I was starting over with someone new,  
They told you I was moving on, over you,  
You didn't think that I'd come back, I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me but you see  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
stand a little taller  
doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone.  
what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning... in the end...  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, Myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
I'm not alone  
I walked into the museum and zoned out until I saw everyone staring at me "Miss Seville please name one famous building in Greece." "uhh" I looked around franticly and my eyes rested on a plack that said Παρθενώνας Suddenly the letters moved around and it read Parthenon "The Parthenon sir" I said not even wondering how I could read it. Soon it was time for lunch but just as I sat down Miss Dodds the worst pre algebra teacher in the world said "Ms. Seville Mr. Jackson please come in side I need to talk to you two _honeys_" she said. Her voice dripping with sarcasm uh o I thought and followed her inside.

A/N

sorry! it's a filler so we can get to the good stuff!


	4. AN

A/N

I just want to thank EliseDCeruantes for the GREAT advice so readers if the story gets better thank her!


End file.
